


The red stripes

by nooras_red_lipstick



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Porn, Porn With Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 15:49:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10767444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nooras_red_lipstick/pseuds/nooras_red_lipstick
Summary: Драка. Секс. Две красные полосы.





	The red stripes

**Author's Note:**

> Я никогда не собиралась писать подобного, но меня заставили (нет), меня вдохновили и сделали из меня мягкий хлебушек, в общем, я надеюсь, что получилось хоть немного то, что задумывалось.  
> И да, я слегка вдохновлялась песней The White Stripes - Seven Nation Army, это не сонг-фик, но для антуража можно читать под нее. Она ахуенна чуть более, чем полностью <3

Жизнь — это борьба. Каждый ебаный день любой из нас ведет свою борьбу. Исак Вальтерсен ежедневно вел борьбу за свою любовь.

Со своим любимым человеком. Который, мать его, кажется снова решил, что ему, Исаку, нельзя довериться. Нельзя открыть праву, какой бы херовой она ни была.

Неужели этот божественный идиот не понимал, что Исак был готов простить ему даже убийство. Да Бог ты мой, он бы первым кинулся помогать спрятать труп.

Но Эвен упорно отмалчивался. И между ними постепенно зрело… нечто.

Оно должно было во что-то вылиться. Или в пиздец, или в еще больший пиздец.

Исак решил дать Насхейму неделю и потом прижать его к стенке. Потому что какую бы борьбу не вел внутри себя Эвен, Исак был готов биться рядом с ним бок о бок.

Эве чувствовал, что его пиздеж и замалчивание начинают напрягать Исака. Но вместо откровенного разговора, которыми они решали все свои проблемы последние полгода, отмалчивался и старательно делал вид, что ничего не происходит.

Но его больной, затравленный взгляд говорил слишком о многом.

 

\- Эй, - Эвен обнял Исака со спины и поцеловал в шею. - Хватит учить, пошли прогуляемся. Погода просто волшебная. И я по тебе соскучился.

\- Сана убьет меня, - Исак со вздохом отложил тетрадь и повернулся, мягко целуя Насхейма. Они, и правда, проводили вместе катастрофически мало времени, несмотря на то, что, блядь, жили вместе.

\- Я угощу тебя мороженым, - Эвен поиграл бровями. Это выглядело забавно и соблазнительно одновременно, и заставило Исака рассмеяться. Сегодня Насхейм явно пребывал в хорошем настроении. Что ж, этим стоило воспользоваться.

\- Ох, ну как я могу отказаться, - Исак принятул Эвена к себе за шею и глубоко, с языком поцеловал. - Ты опять съел весь шоколад?

\- Он был слишком вкусным, - ни чуть не чувствуя себя виноватым, ответил Насхейм. - Купим еще.

В этом весь Эвен. Эвен со вкусом шоколада.

 

Они шатались по набережной, смеялись и ели мороженое. Обеденное солнце палило так сильно, что Исак скинул толстовку и сунул ее в рюкзак Эвена. Тот не спешил раздеваться, нудя что-то об обманчивом весеннем тепле. Впрочем, он вечно кутался, как капуста, в тридцать три одежки.

Исак давно не получал столько удовольствия от обычной прогулки. Он улыбался, наблюдая, каким счастливым и расслабленным выглядел Эвен. В последние пару недель тот был слишком напряжен, и потому сейчас его вид несказанно грел Исаку душу.

Зависнув у палатки со специями, Исак упустил момент, когда Эвен вдруг исчез из виду. Покрутив голов, он заметил сутулую фигуру у магазинчика сувениров. Эвен выглядел подавленным, даже испуганным. И это пиздец как не понравилось Исаку. Проследив направление взгляда Насхейма, он увидел, что тот смотрит на противоположную сторону улицы, где стояла компания парней. Двое из них выглядели смутно знакомо.

Заметив подошедшего Исака, Эван схватил его за руку и потащил вперед, будто на буксире. И тут Исак вспомнил. Ебучий Микаэль. Вот кто там был. И второй, который, видимо, нравился Сане.

Инстинктивно, Исак затормозил, разве что кеды не заскрипели по асфальту, наверное, даже черный след от резиновой подошвы остался. Эвен напрягся и обернулся. И в этот момент с другой стороны дороги раздался отчетливый окрик:

\- Эй, Насхейм! Какого черта ты даже не здороваешься? - обладатель голоса, смазливый перекаченный брюнет, стремительно приближался. Как и его компания. - Совсем свои манеры пропидорасил?

Он и еще кто-то заржали. Эвен ссутулился еще больше, бросая беглые взгляды то на Исака, то на парней.

\- Адам, тише ты, - одернул крикливого придурка тот, что понравился Сане.

\- Какого черта? - Исак и сам замотал головой, пытаясь прийти в себя от охуения. - Эвен, что происходит?

\- А ты, значит, принц, который спас нашу принцессу? - Адам все не унимался.

\- Ты охуел? - у Исака перед глазами потемнело. Он и сам не понял, как кинулся вперед, занося руку для удара. Видимо, этот Адам тоже не ожидал подобной прыти, потому что не успел увернуться и схлопотал приличный хук справа.

И начался пиздец.

Адам пришел в себя и кинулся на Исака. Что ж, кулаки у того знатно чесались. Адам, конечно, был крепче, но Исак на пол головы превосходил его в росте. Они сцепились не на шутку. Вальтерсен и сам не понимал, какого хрена происходит, впрочем, он практически не думал. Ему хотелось просто лупить по смазливой роже, стирая с нее пошлую ухмылочку.

Внезапно кто-то растащил их. Исак перевел дыхание и увидел, что Адама держали двое его друзей. Разбитая бровь и губа соперника удовлетворили самолюбие Вальтерсена.

Он обернулся, понимая, что его самого держит Эвен, и увидел вдруг, как херов Микаэль схватил его парня за руки, пытаясь оттащить от Исака.

Что, блядь, простите? Какого хуя тут творится?

Перед глазами вспыхнула красная пелена. У Исака внутри кто-то включил небольшой мотор, вырабатывающий чистую ярость. Он вырвался из рук Эвена и бросился на Микаэля, вымещая на нем всю нервозность, обиду и недомолвки, которые сковывали их с Эвеном отношения последние две недели.

Удар пришелся прямо в прекрасную скулу. Исак надеялся, что будет синяк. Он замахнулся, чтобы отвесить еще пару тумаков, даже, кажется, зарычал, но ему на спину кто-то прыгнул. Видимо, Адама отпустили.

Микаэль даже не пытался сопротивляться. Лишь растерянно смотрел то на Исака, то на Эвена. Насхейм же явно разрывался между желанием помочь Исаку и подойти к Микаэлю.

Взгляд Вальтерсена красноречиво говорил о последствиях, которые ждут Эвена, если он сейчас вдруг сделает неверный выбор.

Эвен сделал верный. Кинулся в драку.

Их толкотня, наверное, обернулась бы кромешным пиздецом, потому что силы явно были не равны. Но тут сам Боженька послал свое божественное провидение, и с противоположного конца улицы послышались знакомые голоса.

Юнас, Магнус, Махди.

Парни оказались именно в том месте и в то время.

Они быстро разняли дерущихся, отвели в сторону Исака, плюющего кровью, и Эвена, которому неплохо подпортили прическу и порвали ворот майки.

\- Какого дьявола тут произошло? - спросил ошарашенный Юнас.

\- Сам бы хотел знать, - процедил Исак и зло посмотрел на Эвена. Тот выглядел паршиво. Больным. От этого Исаку хотелось просто выть.

Насхейм подошел к нему и вытер пальцами кровь из разбитой губы. У Исака же сейчас разбита была не только губа. Его херово сердце просто трещало по швам.

Он ушел от прикосновения и направился в сторону дома, не потрудившись ни с кем попрощаться. Эвен схватил его за футболку, но Вальтерсен лишь раздраженно дернул плечом, стряхивая его руку.

Исак бесился. Он охуеть как злился, что Эвен засомневался. Эвен раздумывал.

Да, он сделал верный выбор. Но, блядь, он сомневался.

Это осознание ножом выпиливало куски из сердца Исака.

 

Эвен шел следом, не отставая ни на шаг. Как привязанный. Так они и добрались до квартиры.

В прихожей Исак мельком бросил на себя взгляд и вздрогнул. Футболка изодрана. Губа разбита. Под глазом наливается фингал. На шее кровоточили то ли порезы, то ли царапины. Чудесно.

Стянув майку, он бросил ее в корзину для белья и прошел в спальню. Сел на кровать и уставился на свои руки. Костяшки были сбиты в кровь.

Эвен упал на ковер рядом с его ногами и преданно посмотрел в глаза. Исак хмурился, но этот взгляд… Господи, как же Исак любил этого человека. Со всеми его закидонами. Всего любил.

Эвен почувствовал перемену в настроении Исака и, не прерывая зрительного контакта, нежно лизнул его разбитую ладонь. Шершавый язык мягко прошелся по израненным костяшкам, слизывая капли крови, приглаживая кожу.

Исака прошило электрическим разрядом.

Блядь. Почему это было так горячо?

Его дыхание участилось, а зрачки расширились. Эвен выглядел таким же пьяным. Влюбленным.

\- Ты мой герой, - Насхейм улыбнулся и поцеловал пальцы Исака, а потом взял один в рот и стал посасывать.

\- Тебе придется все рассказать рано или поздно, - Исак пытался проявить твердость. Но куда там. Язык Эвена сейчас ласкал выемку между пальцами, посылая прямые сигналы прямо в член, блядь. - Ладно. Позже, - сдался он, подхватывая Насхейма за плечи и притягивая на себя сверху.

Они оба упали на кровать. Эвен нависал, вглядываясь в лицо Исака.

\- У тебя на шее красные полосы, - тихо произнес он. - Там кровь. Это заводит.

\- Господи, - только и смог ответить Исак, прикрывая глаза рукой. Они ебнутые извращенцы. Херовы маньяки. Поели, сука, мороженого.

Эвен медленно убрал ладонь Исака с его лица и аккуратно поцеловал сначала синяк под глазом, потом разбитую губу, слизывая кровь и оттуда.

Они неспешно терлись друг о друга, возбуждаясь и заводясь. У Исака горели ссадины, он чувствовал, как кожа буквально горит и пульсирует в этих местах. Он очень давно не дрался. И сейчас адреналин и злость от драки вылились в желание.

Эвен вылизывал теперь его шею, уделяя внимание тем красным полосам, которые, слово боевые награды, украшали Исака.

От прикосновений его мокрого, ласкового языка, по телу Исака разбегались мурашки. Удовольствие накатывало волнами, сводя с ума. Не выдержав этого напряжения, он резко перевернул Эвена, нависнув сверху и раздвинул бедром его ноги, плотно втираясь прямо в пах, где уже затвердел любимый член Исака.

Но сегодня трудиться будет не он. Сегодня Исак хотел взять то, что ему полагалось.

\- Ты мой, - рыкнул он, чувствуя вновь нахлынувшую злость. - Мне похуй, что было раньше. С кем было. Как было. Ты мой. И останешься моим навсегда.

Он яростно терся бедром о член Эвена, заставляя того шипеть и выгибать спину. И адски соблазнительно запрокинуть голову, обнажая длинную шею, буквально умоляющую оставить на ней пару отметин.

Но нет, на сегодня отметок с них хватит.

\- Не было, - выдохнул Эвен, распахивая свои голубые глазищи. - Не было, ни с кем до тебя так не было. А с ним не было вообще ничего. Ты не так по…

\- Плевать, - прервал его Исак. В груди стало горячо-горячо от этих слов. Слишком горячо. Дыхание перехватило. Исак верил. А это было самым главным. - Сейчас я тебя трахну. Чтобы ты запомнил, чей ты, понял?

\- Боже, - фыркнул Эвен, улыбаясь, - как будто я мог бы забыть, когда ты смотришь так. Когда ты кинулся защищать мою честь. Кинулся на Адама с кулаками. Поколотил даже Элияса. Это брат Саны, кстати.

\- О, - Исак слегка растерялся, но быстро взял себя в руки. - Я, кажется, уже говорил, что не потерплю посторонних мужиков в нашей постели? Так что хватит болтать.

\- Ну так сделай так, чтобы я замолчал, - ухмыльнулся Эвен. - Мужчина моей мечты.

Исак ненавидел, когда его разводили как ребенка, вот как сейчас это делал Эвен. Но то, на что его Эвен разводил, он обожал.

За те пол года, что они были вместе, в постели они испробовали все. И не только в постели. Стоило вспомнить хотя бы злополучную стиральную машину.

Но каждый раз, когда Эвен вот так приглашающе раздвигал ноги и становился невероятно покорным, у Исака срывало к ебеням крышу.

Он понимал, что долго сейчас вряд ли протянет. В нем еще бушевал адреналин, а это значило, что секс будет быстрым и ярким.

Яркий секс? Ебическая сила, Исак. Еще бы про радужный подумал.

 

Смазка нашлась там, где они бросили ее в последний раз, под подушкой. Там же нашлись и чьи-то трусы, экземпляр Библии и упаковка гандонов. С Библией Исак решил повеременить. А вот презерватив с удовольствием раскатал по своему почти каменному члену.

Эвен приподнялся на локтях и с таким искренним интересом наблюдал за этим процессом, будто Исак ему спектакль показывал.

Что ж, Исак и собирался показать этому болвану отличный спектакль. Одного актера. Одного члена, блядь.

Охуенный спектакль. И режиссер оказался очень зол на своего зрителя.

Быстро стащив с Насхейма штаны вместе с бельем, Исак бесцеремонно раздвинул его ноги и вставил сразу два пальца, заставляя сдавленно застонать и ощутимо вздрогнуть. Да, они давно не трахались так. Но кое-кто сам виноват.

Наспех растянув Эвена, Исак закинул его длинные ножищи себе на плечи, заставляя выгнуться в три погибели, и приставил член к дырке.

Эвен, почувствовав это, распахнул глаза. Его взгляд был безумным и таким обожающим, что Исак растерял последние крохи сомнений за свою грубость.

Господи, да этот парень пять минут назад слизывал его кровь. Ебанутая любовь. Ебанутые отношения. Самый прекрасный Эвен.

Исак ухватил его за бедра и буквально насадил на себя. Пиздец. В глазах заискрило. Эвен закусил губу и застонал. Ебаный в рот, каким же тесным он был.

У Исака задрожали руки, задрожало все. Его буквально колотило. Напряжение отпускало, злость отпускала. Его почти трясло. Эвен перед ним был беззащитен и раскрыт. Обнажен по самую душу.

И эта душа была так прекрасна, что у Исака защемило сердце.

Дав им обоим привыкнуть, он начал двигаться. Обоим сейчас не хотелось медленно. Они испытывали жажду, страсть, хотели ощутить неебический приход. Это было охуительно прекрасно, то, как они всегда совпадали в своих настрениях.

Исак двигался рвано, резко. Кровать предательски скрипела. Но не должна была развалиться. Они хорошо ее проверяли.

Эвен сжимал его с каждым толчком все сильнее, словно ебучими тисками. Исак все пытался хоть немного растянуть, хоть чуть-чуть. Но блядь, это было сильнее его. Эвен почти вытягивал из него оргазм.

Мышцы на бедрах Исака и внутри Эвена лихорадочно сокращались в такт.

Они давно не ебались с такой животной страстью. Исак всегда заботился, это Эвен мог быть необузданным и диким. А вот Исак всегда… Блядь.

Пришлось на мгновение остановиться, чтобы хоть чуть-чуть прийти в себя. Вспотевший Эвен с обезумевшим, возбужденным взглядом выглядел под ним так горячо, будто сам Ад. Самое пекло.

\- Давай, - беззвучно попросил он искусанными губами и сжал задницу так сильно, что член Исака сам собой стал судорожно сокращаться. Он сделал последние несколько толчков и обессиленно упал сверху, совершенно не заботясь о том, будет ли Эвену тяжело. Ничего, его вес он выдержит.

Они оба все еще дрожали. Каждой мышцей. Член все еще дергался внутри, будто в агонистических конвульсиях. Как и член Эвена, который, как обычно под Исаком, кончил без рук.

Насхейм завозился снизу и вздохнул, когда не удалось сдвинуть Исака ни на сантиметр. Он смирился и погладил его по лицу пальцами. Потом эти нежные пальцы переместились на шею, где все еще саднили порезы.

\- Эти полосы, - пробормотал Эвен. - Они довольно глубокие. Их две, такие ровные, алые. Возможно, останутся шрамы.

\- Пусть, - глухо ответил Исак и приподнялся на локтях, испытующе заглядывая Эвену в глаза. - Пусть напоминают.

Напоминают, блядь, о том, какая борьба шла ежедневно между ним и Эвеном за их собственную любовь.

\- Ладно, - Эвен прикрыл глаза, будто собираясь с духом. - Думаю, время пришло. Я все тебе расскажу.

Да, жизнь — это борьба. Но, кажется, сегодня Исак одержал одну важную победу.


End file.
